


Skulls and bones remains

by Laura_lunch



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Black Romance, Creepy, Dare, F/M, One Shot, Songfic, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_lunch/pseuds/Laura_lunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting a dare made by her boyfriend, (that happens to be a certain Dan Smith), a girl goes in a cemetery.<br/>What is going to happen there? Song-fic inspired by the song Skulls/Remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulls and bones remains

Shivering in a cold autumn night, I was trying to understand how and why I got in that situation. Or maybe I was shivering because I was standing just in front of a dreadful cemetery.

The other day I was annoying Dan about how ordinary he is, so eventually he said:  
«I dare you to come tomorrow night in the Hillcrest cemetery, but you must be willing to do all that I ask you.»

It's unnecessary to say that I agreed. Looking around, being nearly winter all the trees were leafless, apparently dead things. Moreover, there was a mist just above the ground, partially hiding the tombstones thus making the whole scenery ghoulish. It was like walking into a Tim Burton movie.

While I was lost in that reverie, I got scared when Dan arrived, silent as a cat.  
«Come on, you can't be scared yet! We haven't even entered the cemetery!» he said with a lopsided smile.  
«You sure you want to do this?»  
«Yes, I am!», I stated.

In order to show him how willing I was, I walked through the cemetery gates first, showing a bravery I wasn't feeling at all. He followed close and, picking up my hand, led me through the tombstones.

«I always found graveyards fascinating in some way: there's a peculiar atmosphere here. Let me show you something» he said.  
He brought me to a side where I could see only old and new mausoleums. He spotted the one he wanted to show me, and we entered it.

«This is my family's mausoleum. You see, my grannies were very close. They decided to be buried together: I mean not just close to each other but in only one tomb. As you can see, this tomb it's bigger than usual. My grandfather died first, but he knew that my grandmother would have eventually reached him, in that way they could be truly eternally bond.»  
«It is fascinating even in a macabre way» I told him, enthralled.  
«I consider it the best demonstration of love: desiring to be bond even in death». said Dan, his eyes bright in the little light.

I was momentarily blinded by a lighting that shone through the windows of the mausoleum; a storm was coming upon us.  
Dan moved closer, carefully encircling his arms around me, almost frightened to break me.  
«Remember that I told you to do all I asked tonight?» He whispered in my ear. I nodded feeling a little funny.

«There's an open tomb in this mausoleum -he murmured, kindly stroking my cheek- do you trust me enough to enter it with me?»  
I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but affection.  
«O-ok» I answered in a little voice. Since we entered the place we had been almost whispering, just like we didn't want to disturb the sleep of the people lying there.

Dan entered the tomb and offered me his hand: I bet any girl in my place would have run away from the ghastly mausoleum but I didn't. I was actually fascinated by what was happening. Another lightning brightened Dan's hand as I grabbed it.

Dan pulled me and I fell on him, all the breath coming out of my lungs.

«You alright?» he asked.  
«Yeah. Are you OK? Sorry if I fell that way, it's so narrow here...»  
«No worries, come here» He turned on his side to make room. I took off my jacket and put it under us, trying to keep away the cold. We hugged.

«See, I want to be like this even in a hundred, two hundred years -he said-  
When all of our friends are dead and just a memory, we'll be side by side it's always been just you and me for all to see» I was lost in his eyes.

«Will we bicker away even in this dust and darkness?»  
«Well, no. I hope you can make me laugh and that we won't be bored of each other» he said in return.

«Make you laugh, huh? Just like this?» I said, and started tickling him on the waist, knowing he's pretty sensible to it. Very soon he tried to pull away from me and attempted at the same time to counteract.

After a while we were breathless, one against the other. Dan kissed away the last laugh buried in my throat. I willingly returned the kiss and let my hands run under his hoodie and t-shirt till I found bare skin. He started pulling at my dress too.

I don't know what got into our minds that night, maybe we wanted to exorcise death with the most vital act there is...  
As a fact, we ended up making love in a family mausoleum, with corpses all around us and the only light we had was that of the occasionally lightnings of the approaching storm.

Better, what got us was something feral: a flame that ended quickly in a smothered cry, that if heard could have got us into a big trouble.  
We were lucky no guardian seemed to be on cemetery stroll that night.

Eventually Dan put his forehead on mine. Then we tydied our clothes and got out of the tomb and the mausoleum, running under the rain that had started pouring.

Sure that the unlikely night tour would bond us more than before, I walked out the cemetery hand in hand with Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> this work is a translation I made, therefore I apologize in advance for any mistakes there might be, just consider English is not my mothertongue.  
> I thought it was a good moment to post it, given that Halloween is near.  
> Hope you like it, and if you do, can you kindly let me know?  
> As they say, feedback is love, after all! ;)
> 
> L.


End file.
